Learning to Fly
by shipper08
Summary: Vision helps Wanda learn to fly. Fluffiness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

I keep seeing things about Wanda learning to fly, Thought I might try my hand at it. I may add another chapter of a later flying lesson, not sure yet.

I do not own the Avengers or Marvel.

Set after Age of Ultron

* * *

"I never did properly thank you for saving my life in Sokovia" Wanda said to Vision as they walked around the grounds of the new Avengers facility.

"Your gratitude is not needed, I would happily do it anytime" Vision said, causing Wanda to smile.

"But," he added in serious tone, "I may not always be able to save you."

"Vision, you know I am capable of taking care of myself"

"I have no doubts that you are very powerful and resourceful, but I do have a, I suppose you could call it a suggestion."

Curiously Wanda looked at the android walking next to her. "What is your suggestion?"

"Have you ever considered flying?" Vision asked. "I have a general sense of your powers and I do believe it is an ability you could achieve."

"Actually Vision," Wanda said as she slowed their pace until they were standing looking at one another, "I have tried flying"

"Then why did you not fly out of Sokovia?" Vision asked confused.

"I said I have tried it, not that I have succeeded in it." She paused and looked away, "It is actually a bit embarrassing but I cannot get the hang of it. I get a few feet off the ground and I lose control and end up with a sore bottom for a week." Wanda was looking anywhere but at Vision, embarrassed by her lack of abilities.

"If you wish I could help you with that," was Visions reply, causing Wanda to look up surprised.

"I do not want to waste your time. You have an entire world to learn about. I do fine without flying anyways."

"Quite honestly Miss Maximoff, it would be no burden for me. I would consider it quite an honour if you would allow me to assist you."

"Well," said Wanda, looking at him once more, "I will only agree if you promise to start calling me Wanda."

Vision gave her a smile, "Very well then, Wanda, I will meet you tomorrow morning in the gym."

"Do you think," Wanda said shyly, "that we could meet out here instead? I do not want the rest of the team to see me struggle with this."

"I would be much easier and safer within the Avengers facility" Vision said with concern and confusion.

"I know that, but I would be much more comfortable working on it without the others knowing."

After considering it for a moment Vision replied. "Very well, I will meet you back at this spot tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Vision," Wanda said as she started back towards the facility.

* * *

The next morning Vision and Wanda met up on the walking path as promised. Vision led Wanda to a clearing in the woods that he had discovered the day before.

"I believe this spot will serve our purposes. The trees that are present will provide some shelter from wind, and some privacy. And the ground appears to be free of rocks." Vision explained, glancing at Wanda to see if she approved.

"This spot is beautiful Vision. You are right, it should work very well."

Happy that Wanda approved, Vision led her into the middle of the clearing. "I will do my best to prevent you from injury, but as we are not in the training area of the compound there will be no padded mats to cushion any falls." Vision said with concern lacing his voice. He still hoped that Wanda would change her mind and decide to train in the safe facility.

"Do not worry Vision, I have spent most of my life without any padded mats to cushion the pain, I will be fine."

"Very well," he said, marveling at her toughness, "I think the best way to start is for you to show me what you can do so far."

Wanda took a deep breath and closed her eyed. She needed to concentrate, otherwise it never worked. Slowly a red hue began to gather at her hands. Opening her eyes and increasing her power, Wanda pushed herself off the ground. For the first few feet she rose slowly and steadily, seemingly in control. But as she got higher she began to worry. She worried over her control over her powers, the fears she still had of herself, and the lack of control she had shown in the past. As the worries clouded her mind she began to increase at an unsteady pace and began to lose balance. By this point Wanda was about 20 feet in the air. Finally she unbalanced herself too much and in her panic let go of her powers. As she fell towards the earth she closed her eyes, preparing for the impact she knew was coming.

But it never came.

Confused Wanda opened her eyes to find Vision once again holding her, much the same way he had in Sokovia. Gently he floated back towards the earth and set her on her feet.

Noting her surprised expression, Vision explained, "I told you I would do my best to prevent you from injury."

Wand smiled at him, and he found himself marveling in how it lit up her face; a face that had moments ago been scrunched up in fear.

Startled by this observation, Vision quickly moved on to assessing her abilities.

"You started out very well, but then you seemed to almost lose focus. What happened?"

Wanda was slightly embarrassed to discuss where her thoughts had gone with someone she had met not that long ago. But when she looked at Vision she could tell that his question held only honest curiosity, not judgment.

"My fears take over" Wanda said quietly.

"Your fears?" Vision questioned.

"It is difficult to explain" Wanda said turning away.

"Perhaps, if you are willing, you could show me instead"

Confused Wanda turned back around. "What do you mean?"

"I think that we are both aware that we share a connection. You have the ability to look into my head, and I have the ability to look into yours. If you are willing, you could let me into your head to fully understand your fears."

Wands looked at him cautiously.

"I promise I will not venture any further into your thoughts."

Seeing no other way for Vision to understand her feelings, she agreed. Carefully she lowered the protections she had placed around her mind once she had learnt of Vision's powers.

"You're afraid?" Vision questions, as he looked into her mind. "You are afraid of yourself?"

"I do not fully understand what I can do. I do not know the limits of my powers, or if it is possible for me to lose control of them." Wanda admitted quietly.

Retreating from her mind Vision looked at her. "You have far more control over your powers than you believe you do. You simple must believe in yourself."

Wanda gave him a look that said she clearly did not believe him.

"Here," Vision said as he moved to stand behind her.

"What are you doing?" Wanda questioned.

Vision placed his hands on her waist. "Focus on me. Do not let your worries invade your mind, try to keep it clear, try to relax."

Slowly he began to lift Wanda off the ground with him, steadying her as she began to use her powers again.

Wanda tried to do as he said. She kept her focus on staying calm and staying balanced. But as the got higher her fears returned. Suddenly she felt Vision in her mind, trying to sooth her.

"Close your eyes" he whispered.

Taking a deep breath Wanda did as he asked and closed her eyes.

"Now just focus on me, on my presence. You have full control over your powers, they are a part of you, not your enemy. You have the ability to do many great things."

As Vision continued to say encouraging things in a soothing voice, Wanda began to relax. She was faintly aware of the gradual increase in height, but she found that she was beginning to believe Vision's words. Her powers _were_ a part of her. She had spent so much time worrying over her abilities that she had forgotten to explore them and trust in them. As she became more in sync with herself she became more and more comfortable. Finally she felt under enough control to open her eyes again.

Vision wasn't there. His hands weren't on her any more.

Suddenly panic began to take over again.

"I'm right here" he said softly from beside her.

Slowly Wanda turned to discover that Vision was floating a few feet away from her. She had believed that she had felt so steady because she has him supporting her, but now she realised that she had been doing it on her own.

Overwhelming joy spread through her, causing her to let out a joyous laugh and a few tears.

The sudden jolt of emotions caused Wanda to sway and lose balance. Before she could worry she found herself securely against Vision's chest with her hands on his shoulders.

"Vizh," she said excitedly as he slowly lowered them towards the ground, "I did it!"

"Yes, you did" Vision said smiling with pride.

"Thank you Vision, I have never felt this in control before."

"It was my pleasure Miss…" At a glare from Wanda he stopped, remembering their deal. "I mean Wanda. It was my pleasure Wanda"

Smiling, the two of them slowly descended to the ground. Once they landed Wanda did not immediately move away. Instead she stood staring into Vision's eyes.

" _Thank you for everything Vis_ " She said telepathically.

" _Anytime, Wanda_ " he replied.

Finally Wanda did step away.

"So, same time tomorrow?" she asked Vision as she headed out of the clearing.

"I will be here" Vision replied with a smile as he watched her walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Not as good as the first chapter, but still cute.

I do not own the avengers or Marvel.

Also, thanks I-Heart-Star-Trek for the spelling tip.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since they had begun their flying lessons, and Vision was amazed by Miss Maximoff's progress.

Although Vision had been trying, he still found it very odd to call Miss Maximoff by her first name. He was fairly certain it was a good odd, but all the same, it unsettled him when he spoke it. As he watched her fly in a circle around their clearing he marveled at her grace. He knew that she felt her movements were still jerky and sudden, but that was not what Vision saw. When the other Avengers flew it was with strength and muscle, but with Wanda there was grace and controlled power. One did not look at her and expect the strength that lay beneath.

Smiling, Wanda landed in front of Vision.

"You are making great progress Miss Maximoff." Vision told her, earning himself a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, Wanda."

"Thank you Vizh. Now, what would you say to a little test of my skills?"

Confused Vision looked at her, "Is your daily practice not a test?"

"In a way, but I was thinking of something a little more. How would you feel about having a race?" Wanda asked with an eager face.

"I do not know what good such an activity could bring." Vision told her.

"Think of it as practical training. You never know why I may need to stop someone who has the ability to fly."

Thinking it over, Vision replied, "I suppose you are correct, it would make for good practical training. What parameters do you purpose for the race?"

"A little farther east into the forest there is another clearing. First one there wins?"

"Very well," said Vision, knowing the clearing she was referring to, "but you mustn't be upset if I happen to beat you there, I do have more experience flying than you," he said with a small grin.

"Vision!" Wanda said surprised, "Are you trying to psych me out?"

"I do believe it is a common part of sporting activities."

Wanda smiled at him, happy to see him relaxing a bit and getting use to life.

Her smile caused an odd feeling in Vision; an almost sort of warmth. Confused by this reaction, Vision decided to focus on the race instead. "Shall we start the race from the ground?" He asked.

"I think that would be best. Are you ready?" Wanda asked with a smile.

"Yes, I am ready." The two moved to stand next to each other. Looking over at her determined face, Vision began to announce. "On your mark, get set, go!"

Both Wanda and he launched off the ground. They rose above the trees and began moving at a rapid pace towards the other clearing.

Vision was very happy to see how controlled Wanda was, moving at such a fast pace. He was flying a bit ahead of her, but she was keeping up well. He turned his head back to see her with a large smile on her face. The sight of her being so happy distracted him slightly and he did not notice the flock of geese that had been spooked below them, until it was too late.

The flock flew directly into Wanda's path. Instinctively Wanda threw up her hands to cover her face and let her powers go.

As she began to fall towards the ground Vision raced after her.

"Wanda!" he cried alarmed.

Much to his surprise, Wanda suddenly used her powers again to slow her descent. To stay in control and balanced she used short spurts of her powers to gradually slow her descent until she had control and was able to land safely.

Vision landed next to her, concern still showing on his face. "Are you alright?"

A little shaken, Wanda looked at him. "I suppose this means you won the race?" she said with a small smile.

Vision smiled back at her, happy to find that she had not suffered any injuries from the incident. "You handled that fall very well."

"I simply did what you taught me the other week. It worked well."

"I am glad to hear that. However I do think that is enough training for today."

Wanda looked slightly upset by this, but Vision felt it was best to regroup tomorrow and start fresh.

"I suppose you are right. Thank you again Vizh" Wanda said as she turned to leave.

"May I accompany you back?" Vision asked quietly.

Wanda was surprised. Ever since they had started these lessons she had walked back to the facility alone while Vision stayed out in the woods to explore and learn more.

"I would find it very nice if you walked back with me" Wanda answered.

Smiling, Vision fell into step beside her.

"So tell me," Wanda said teasingly as they walked, "Will it always take a life threatening situation for you to call me Wanda?"

* * *

That is it for now, but I might add another chapter involving them getting caught in a storm.

Reviews are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be the last chapter of the story, I hope you all enjoy it! There is a good chance I may be writing more fics for them because they are just too adorable. If you have any comments or thoughts, reviews/ feedback are welcome.**

* * *

Since the incident with the geese last week, Wanda's confidence had grown with each passing day. Unless there was a mission, Wanda and Vision were out working on her flying every day. The team had eventually noticed that the two of them were up to something. When Vision explained what they were doing no one thought much of it. A few of the avengers, such as Steve and Natasha might have smirked, but no one made any big fuss. Wanda was extremely pleased for this.

Although Wanda had become closer with her teammates she was most comfortable with Vision. She didn't want the team to start making more out of their friend ship. For being such tough people, most of the Avengers were turning out to be romantics, pairing up anyone when they thought they saw the smallest hint of chemistry.

Their meeting out in the woods had slowly morphed into them meeting at the facility and walking over together. This morning when Wanda approached Vision she could tell something was up.

"Morning Vizh" Wanda greeted him happily.

"Good morning Wanda" Vision replied, his tone a little mellower than it had been lately.

"Are you ready to go?" Wanda asked him.

"I am afraid I must inform you that we are not going to have a flying lesson today," Vision replied as he looked down sadly.

Shocked, Wanda replied, "I don't understand, what's wrong?"

"The current behaviour of the weather leads me to believe that we are in for a rather severe storm today. Flying in such conditions would be very dangerous for both of us."

"Oh" Wanda said, unsure what else to say. Her highlight of each day had quickly become her flying lessons with Vision. Since they had begun she had become far more comfortable and in sync with her powers. She also enjoyed getting to spend time with Vision. He had turned out to be a very kind and honest being. She enjoyed teaching him little things about the world while he taught her to fly. He had infinite knowledge, but many things baffled him still. With her assistance and patience he had become more comfortable with the world and had been able to fit in better with the avengers. At first many of them had been warry of him, but as Wanda taught him to be more human they had all adjusted to him.

"Are you sure we don't have time to get in just a quick bit of practice?" Wanda asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Unknown to Wanda, what she had just done was what Vision had been fearing. As the two of them had become closer during Wanda's lessons, Vision had found himself feeling and reacting oddly to Wanda. When he had first seen her smile he had felt something inside him, almost a sort of warmth. He had discovered that her skin felt incredible smooth and soft, and had found himself wanting to touch it more and more often. He had even, oddly enough he thought, become fond of her hair. The texture, curls, and smell had slowly become of great interest to him. Confused by these reactions and thoughts, Vision had tried to do research, to understand what was going on. He had felt that it was not the type of thing to ask Wanda about, although she had been very helpful in helping him understand the world already. His research had proven futile, telling him only that he may have some sort of attraction to Wanda. Vision knew that he was an android and he was not supposed to feel such things, so he had decided the internet was wrong. Whatever the reason, Vision had conceded that he was fascinated by Wanda. He had discovered as well, that he hated to see her sad. So very often he had found himself trying to get a smile on her face whenever she was upset. This was the reason he had feared telling her that they could not go flying today, he knew it would upset her. He had not expected her to look at him with such a pleading look though. She was looking at him with such hope, and he knew all he would have to do was to agree to go flying and she would grace him with one of her smiles. But the threat of a storm was very imminent, and he feared for her safety.

"I really don't think…" he started to say, but stopped as he saw her face fall. He couldn't stand to see the look of sorrow that took over her face.

"Very well. Against my better judgment we can venture out for a _very_ short flying lesson."

Wanda's face quickly changed and she was smiling up at him. "Wonderful" She said as she began to walk outside towards their clearing.

Vision shook his head, wondering once again why he felt such a need to see that smile. Knowing he would not find an answer standing in the door way, he followed Wanda outside.

* * *

By the time they had gotten to their clearing Vision could see clouds darkening the sky in the distance.

"I think it would be highly advisable if we decided to return home." He informed Wanda.

"Oh come on Vizh, stop worrying so much" Wanda said as she playfully pushed him on the shoulder before taking off above the trees.

With one last worried glance at the clouds, Vision rose and joined her.

"I think we need a rematch of our previous race" Wanda said as they flew together.

"Very well," said Vision, "We could race back home."

Wanda gave Vision a look to let him know that she knew he just wanted to return home, however she really did want to have another race. "Alright. GO!" She yelled as she took off towards home.

When she looked back and saw Visions stunned face she couldn't help but laugh. Her laughter seemed to kick Vision into gear, because he began to follow her.

"I do not know if that would qualify as a proper start" Vision said as he pulled up alongside her.

Giving him a teasing smile Wanda surged ahead.

Vision had become so distracted by Wanda's behaviour that he had stop monitoring the storm. Suddenly, before he knew what was happening, it began t downpour. Vision looked up only to find that the dark clouds stretched as far as he could see. There was no way they could beat the storm home, Vision knew the best thing to do would be to land and take shelter. "Wanda…" he began, only to notice that he did not know where she was. The rain had become so strong that he could not see very far in front of her.

"Wanda…" He tried calling out, only to be cut off by a flash of lightning that was far too close for comfort. The winds had picked up, making flying very difficult, even for him.

Vision began to think of worst case scenarios. He started picturing her being struck by lightning, falling to her death, becoming lost and disoriented. Before he was even aware of it he was flying through the storm in a panic, reaching out with his mind to try and find her.

"Wanda" he yelled out again.

Finally he found her with his mind. She wasn't too far ahead of him, flying in a small circle.

Vision flew up to her and put his arms around her, protecting her from the storm with his own body.

* * *

Wanda was relieved that Vision had found her. When the storm had come upon them she had thought it wouldn't be too bad, but soon she figured out why Vision had been concerned. Between the wind pushing her around, the rain making seeing any distance ahead impossible, and the lightening striking too close, it became extremely difficult to stay in control. Because Wanda had surged ahead, she was not sure where Vision was, only that he was behind her. She turned around, trying to locate him, but soon she became disoriented. The storm was too strong for her, she could feel her powers slowly weakening, her control disappearing. Before she was able to start panicking Vision's arms were around her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Wanda placed her arms around Vision's neck and let him keep them afloat.

"So I guess we just aren't meant to have this race" Wanda said jokingly, looking up at Vision.

He looked down at her with concern in his eyes, "Are you alright Wanda?"

"I'm fine Vizh" she said leaning back into him. "I'm fine now" she added so quietly he almost didn't hear it.

As Vision slowly lowered them to the ground, Wanda put a force field around them, protecting them from the storm.

* * *

Vision could not explain what he was feeling right now. Once he had found Wanda he had felt a tremendous amount of relief. He knew he was designed to protect mankind, but it was becoming more and more apparent to him that Wanda mattered to him more than any other human. Holding her right now, as he lowered them to the ground, was causing him to feel things he could not understand. Somehow, right now, floating in a thunderstorm with her, both of them soaking wet, was the happiest he had ever been. He knew then that the only reason for this had to be Wanda.

They landed on the ground, still in the woods. It took Wanda a few moments to realise they had landed and to move away from Vision.

Slightly embarrassed, Wanda was able to look only at the ground, "Thank you, for finding me"

"I told you I would do my best to protect you when we began" he said as he used his hand to turn he face up towards him.

They stood there, in the forest, with the rain falling all around them, protected by Wanda's force field, just looking at one another.

Vision couldn't explain it, but something about the moment, something about the beauty of the water slowly dripping off the end of Wanda's hair, something about the whole situation just made what he did next feel right.

Slowly he used the hand that had turned her face up to move a strand of soaked hair behind her ear. Captivated by her eyes, all he would was whisper her name before he slowly leaned his head towards her.

Looking back on it, Vision wasn't even sure he knew what he was doing. But before he could give it any thought his lips met Wanda's.

Indescribable. That's all Vision could think as Wanda sighed and leaned into him. As Vision moved his hands up and ran them through Wanda's hair, her amazingly soft hair, he was hit with a blast of cold water.

Surprised, the two of them jumped apart. Looking up Vision realised that Wanda's force field was no longer there. He looked back at Wanda to find her biting her bottom lip, blushing, and once again looking at the forest floor.

"I am sorry. I did not…I'm not sure…I did not mean to do something wrong" Vision stammered.

Wanda looked up surprised. She had gotten lost, staring into Vision's eyes when he had turned her face up. She was pretty sure her knees had pretty much buckled when he had mover her hair behind her ear. Then, when Vision had whispered her name as he leant in, her heart had stopped. It then burst into a million butterflies when he had kissed her.

She had not had much experience with guys. Most of her life had been spent on the run, then she had gotten her powers. Her life hadn't really left much time for dating. Now here she was, standing in the rain, being kissed by one of the most powerful beings on the planet. She was no longer able to convince herself that she only wanted Vision to be her friend. This kiss was forcing her to realise that she liked Vision, she _really_ liked Vision. He was so kind and innocent, while also being so knowledgeable and possessing such an old soul. He was incredible. When he began to run his hands through her hair she lost any control she may have had left. Just as she was going to move her hands up to touch his face, she was blasted with cold water.

Jumping apart she realised the damn force field she had put up had disappeared. A mixture of embarrassment, excitement, confusion, and joy took over while she tried to come to terms with what had just happened. Before she could fully process it all she looked up to find Vision apologizing and stuttering. She realised that this was all new to him as well, and he seemed to think he may have offended her. He was absolutely adorable, she thought, as she put the force field back up and slowly walked over to him.

"Why did you do it Vizh?" she asked, part of her curious about the answer and part of her wanting to tease him just a little.

"Quite honestly, I'm not entirely sure why. I don't think I could help myself." He said, looking upset and confused.

Vision was very worried that he had managed to deeply offend Wanda. This behaviour was new to him and he was not sure he fully understood it yet. "That probably does not make a lot of sense."

"Vizh," Wanda said, stepping right up into his space, so that there was hardly any room between them, "It's okay"

Surprised, Vision looked down to find Wanda smiling up at him.

"I am not offended. It was actually rather enjoyable. But I would not suggest that you try it with the rest of the team."

Vision's face must have shown his dislike at the idea of kissing any of his other teammates, because Wanda began to laugh.

"I can assure you Wanda, that you are the only one who stirs such feelings and impulses in me. Noticing the smile that accompanied Wanda's blush, Vision felt sure that he had said something right.

"However, Wanda, I do not know where we go from here."

Pondering this, Wanda looked up at him. "Did you enjoy the kiss Vizh?"

"Most ardently so" was his reply.

"Well," said Wanda, as she took a deep breath, betraying her nervousness with the conversation, "Since we both enjoyed it, and we both enjoy spending time together, I think we could say that we have a bit of a thing."

"A thing?" Vision asked. "You mean like a relationship?"

"It is difficult to define, but yes, I… I suppose you could call it a relationship, if you wanted."

Vision noticed that Wanda seemed unsure, almost afraid. Remembering the research he had done, Vision quickly remembered some of the things he had read about relationships.

"Wanda," he said softly, "I case you have any doubts, it would give me the greatest pleasure to enter into a relationship with you."

Looking up at his earnest face, Wanda couldn't help standing up on her tippy toes and kissing Vision.

* * *

Later, when they finally made it back to the Avengers compound, they ran into the rest of the team.

"Are you two alright?" Steve asked them, "That was quite a storm to be caught in."

Smiling up at Vision, Wanda answered, "We are better than alright."

As they walked away the rest of the team smiled as the noticed that Wanda and Vision had walked away hand in hand.

 **The End**


End file.
